clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus
Not to be confused with Icarius The '''Icaurs' (Scientific Name: Volatilis Penguin of Fatum, Latin for Flying Penguin of Doom) is a penguin in a biosuit, that has achieved the power of flight. It has two snowball blasters mounted into the armor's shoulders, and a powerful jetpack on it's back. Only the eyes of the penguin inside the biosuit are seen, since their beak is attached to an oxygen mask so that they can survive the high altitude in the air. The blasters fire 120 snowballs per minute, which is two snowballs a second, and the jet pack fuel is composed of highly compressed Doom Weeds converted into a potent steam. The armor however, is composed of a tough lightweight alloy that is found in many stainless steel stove appliances in the igloo's around the USA. The Icarus serve as Darktan's anti-air units, and are used to slow down small helicopters. The Icarus is also resistant to hazardous substances, such as the binary code from Hackzon Valley, and Ditto. With it's durable shell, swift manoeuvrability and an insatiable appetite for destruction, the Icarus is an aerial nightmare. History The PSA found a loophole in Darktan's estate; The Darktonian Realm. They noticed that he was completely defenseless against an aerial assault on the realm, so they banded their air force together to make an attack on the building formations of the Darktonian Realm. The attack was successful, and the air force returned with pride. The PSA quickly contacted the Keepers about the attack, so that one last final assault against Darktan was ensured. Meanwhile, Darktan, enraged about the recent catastrophe against his realm, needed to assemble an anti-air force quickly before the next attack. Since building some towers would take some time, he asked Robo-Gary to forge an armor equipped with the ability of flight, and to make the shell resistant to hazardous substances, since Darktan considered the thought of the PSA using Ditto against him. He also wanted snowball blasters to counter attack any of his enemies, so Robo-Gary set to work on the armor, using home appliances stolen by Painful Bears and utilizing the debris of the realm from the PSA's previous attack. When the armor was finished, Darktan ordered lesser minions of his army to try them out, since he would not care for them if they got captured. Back in PSA Headquarters, the Elemental Amulet Keepers arrived, and boarded a transport helicopter. Escorted by several attack helicopters, the Keepers flew over to the Darktonian Realm for their assault. Just as they were nearing the realm, a group of flying penguins blocked their path, and the penguins shot several snowballs at the helicopter blades, which brought the helicopters tumbling down into the ocean. Luckily, no one was hurt, and a rescue chopper flew into save them. The flying penguins flew back to the realm triumphant. Darktan was pleased at the efforts done to prevent the attack, and thus named the penguins Icarus, due to the Greek Mythology of Icarus. Involvement In the USA, Icari serve as scouts to Darktan, taking note of terrain formations and ground levels. Their snowballs are useless against buildings and the terrain, since most of the buildings around the USA are igloos, and the terrain is covered in snow. However, they do enjoy to bombard hapless penguins with snowballs for their own merry amusement. In the Darktonian Realm, Icari patrol the outskirts of the realm, keeping an eye out for any helicopters or other aircraft. If in the event they notice aircraft, they will tail them in a hot pursuit, ready to send the helicopter down to the ocean. They are an awful race that thrives on nothing more than destruction itself. Confirmed Icarus Locations are; *Pengolia *Darktonian Realm *Ternville *South Pole City *Ban Island Rumoured Icarus Locations are; *Club Penguin Island *THE SKIP *Dorkugal *90-150 Island Trivia *Robo-Gary is the commander of the Icari *The Icari and the Sludge Flingers share a bitter rivalry *A portrait of an Icarus has been seen in Penghis Khan's Castle. See Also *Darktan *Doom Weed *Darktonian Realm *Robo-Gary Category:Characters Category:Penguins